Seraphina the lost angel
by RancidBlood
Summary: Right now its basic ground work. Read and help me come with more. RATED FOR MINOR LANG AND HIGHLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES! READ WITH CAUTION
1. Chapter 1

Yo I was bored after Neko-con this past weekend and wrote this in my down time. Which I dressed up as none other than Sir Hellsing. If you want to see go to A fan's view. ( I am in the Saturday morning group first page and like 3 or 4 down)Depending on reviews or the flames (which by the way I probably will use to heat my room because it's friggin' cold right now) I will continue afterwards. Well enjoy.

I would also like to mention that yes at times the characters are a little oc but think, all we see is the business end, what if this how they act behind closed doors. So please do not bring that up and duh I don't own them but I do make up little fantasies with them. Oh Seraphina is mine and so will a couple others. You will meet them along the way.

Author note:

"Speech"

'Thought'

>Specking telepathically>

sounds or notes

Hope that makes it easier to read. It was a suggestion by my friend so here it goes.

"Seraphina! Seraphina, check in NOW!" Integra stood in a small both surrounded by TV screens and various monitors beeping. "Seraphina call in now or I will ground you for 2 weeks!"

"Lost angel, section 4, permission to stop commutations till test target, red bat, is silenced." Came a voice over the speaker behind Integra.

The man posted to monitor the looked over at Integra. She moved her head up and down. "Lost angel, we have a go on commutations break. You have ten minutes for final. Over."

"Radio down." click static

Integra stood looking at a monitor. It displayed a room in which Alucard stood in the middle. Two screens over Seraphina was creeping in a shadow.

>Alucard?>

>Yes, master.>

>Can you sense her yet?> Integra had always wondered how many powers the girl had and used or didn't even know about.> Is she anywhere near you?>

>Master, you are guarding heavily. But, alas, no I do not sense her yet. I get a dull pulse here and there but it most likely a small rat or something.>

>Could she be hiding her presence on accident?>

>You mean like I do, no pulse, no sound, no nothing? Yes it is possible. Is she reading that poem today?>

>Yes she is reading it at the show tonight. Are you coming with me?>

>Of course master.> He grinned. Even without seeing it on the screen Integra new he had grinned.

>TARGET ENGAGED > Flashed across Integra's mind in Seraphina's voice. 'Must have reached the room while I was talking with Alucard. Good girl.'

Before this scene starts, I would like to point out this story is for mature readers. Lets just put this way, if you can't read Laurel K Hamilton please go to a different story, while I may be mundane compared to her, I do get a little adult in some context. Thank you.

Switch to room with Alucard and now Seraphina. Seraphina is against a wall be hind Alucard, she released her own power into the wall. A shadow trailed toward him. He turned and grabbed it. "Seraphina, now, now you know that wouldn't work even on a minor vampire."

"No but your hats gone." Alucard looked at the girl across from him. Then he looked up and saw his hat gliding along the ceiling toward her. It reached her and fell on her head. "Tag your it."

"Master target silenced. Good job little one." Alucard smiled then disappeared into a shadow to appear by Integra. "She has my hat. Clever little part."

"What do expect of our..." Integra couldn't finish for Alucard's lips were on hers. It took her only a second to 1.) Remember a solider was present and 2.) To dismiss him, finally 3.) Deepen the kiss.

Integra opened her eyes and stared into Alucard's face, he had in some time picked her up. "Alucard just because you won the bet doesn't mean you get to do that in front of the staff. Put me down, I have a bit of paperwork to do."

"But I won't to collect now. How bought if we go to a more comfortable place," They dissolved in a black mist, "our room."

"Let me do those sheets and I'm yours all night. Vlad." Integra rose up from the bed and left. She didn't ever have as much paperwork as before. Freaks had taken to hiding in small groups outside of the Hellsing jurisdiction, only venturing when was literally a last choice. There was so much time for so much now. Even an air to the Hellsing throne, Seraphina. A miracle in a large portion. Born of Alucard and Integra she was a surprise to all.

The queen had ordered Integra to have an heir before the next year was out. No matter what. Alucard had heard this and decided to woo his master. It had worked considerably well.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Alucard I would never dream of ever dating you." Integra screamed at him for the umpteenth millionth time. "My heir will not be VAMPURIC!"

"What if I stop maiming, killing, driving insane, or chasing away all those worthless men?" Alucard reclined in an office chair, in, duh, Integra's office.

"If it may save them and I form the queen's wrath then you have backed me into a corner. Fine a date it is, where to?" Integra sat and stared at her appointment book making sure she could attend, just so he would leave all those poor souls alone.

"Leave that all to me just be ready in a week form today at seven p.m. Where a nice something."

"What you expect me to where a dress? Never in your undead life, servant."

"Fine then I will have to where the dress." Alucard phased though the floors to his chambers, then sent a mental image of himself wearing something close to the police girl's outfit, just a little shorter.> FINE I WILL WHERE A DRESS FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY!>

Skip a week.

Integra stood still as she waited for Alucard at the front stairs. He appeared behind her in his black suit, no duster, no hat, and no glasses, just him. He looked gorgeous and for a second Integra couldn't think. She was stunned at how handsome he could really be. "My lady, your dinner will be served after a nice dance and walk. Which would you prefer first?"

"Uh... dance?" Integra wasn't sure if it was a joke or if he was serious, she had expected to try and pluck a nerve already, mess with her about her dress, or even try to get a reaction out of her.

"Right this way."

Her eyes picked up music down a hallway, and in the large dinning room Integra had only used maybe twice. Suddenly carnival of the animals picked up from the band in the corner Integra hadn't noticed. Alucard held his hand out with a neat little grin, and for once it was the insane one.

Integra took his hand and was led into a quick stepping waltz. She barely noticed when the song ended and anther picked up with almost the same tempo. The third song how ever she recognized as symphony no 5. They actually slowed for this one. Listening to the music. "Integra, I have no better way to tell you. I have watched you grow into a powerful strong woman. I have also watched a love for you grow. I want to always have just what we have now, us together as a couple surrendered to love beyond that of anyone. Please allow me into your heart in this one moment and say if you do that you love me as well."

Integra unable to say anything looked into his face and remember feelings long suppressed and hidden, yes she did harbor feeling for him, yes she did love, and yes she could allow him into her heart. "Yes, I do."

"Then let me steal that one first kiss, the one you will compare all the others to even if you don't choose me." Alucard keep them revolving on the floor, while a slow piece in Pines of Rome played.

"Kiss me and give me the kiss to judge all others by." Alucard lowered his lips to Integra's watching as her dress flowed out and wrapped around his legs as they stopped. He took her first kiss and molded it into a wet dream on her lips, made her believe they were not really on that floor but in a different place altogether, made her forget the band, the room, and her duty.

As the kiss deepened Integra moaned into Alucard's lips, right at the up sound in the song. A perfectly timed kissed. When Integra finally remembered she needed to breath she had to gasp away. Throwing her head back while wrapped in his arms, her loose her trailing over them. "Alucard I love you." She gasped into his chest as she rose up and pulled him into a hug.

"Should we take the walk now? It is a lovely, night. But to tell the truth it compares nothing to you and your beauty." Alucard looked at her wearing a black dress that covered her from the tops of her breasts to the floor, but only grazing it. It's sleeves finding the way down her arm till it reached her elbows. Which had gloves of a fine white satin to cover the rest of her arm and hand.

"Yes let us go on that walk; I would love to the grounds on a moonlit night. I have neglected to go out and walk for to long." Hand in hand they went out of what was supposed to be balcony doors but turned into a garden. It had been nearly 3 years since Integra had walked in the garden, but she had never noticed how truly beautiful it was at night. "I remember once saying you were cursed for never being able to see the world in its wonders at daytime, but now I realize I was mistaken. Its beauty does not sleep but intensifies."

"Integra, I have a gift for you, but you have to close your eyes." Alucard looked over at her profile in the moonlight. She never turned but responded all the same, by closing her eyes. From his pocket he pulled a piece of black silk lacing. Attached to it was the Hellsing family cross. Three crosses lying one atop the other slightly smaller as they went. He looped it around her neck and snapped it. "You can open them."

"I don't see a thing. Where is it?" Integra was by no means greedy but she did not like to be fooled.

"Go look in to the fountain and you will see it on you." Integra walked over and peered down, behind her the moon glowed around her head and she could Alucard but what caught her attention was the black choker on her neck and it's silver cross.

This choker is real and I will send a link to any one who may want to see it

"Alucard it is... I for once don't know what to say." Her hand went to it. It was so thoughtful. "Let us continue our walk and maybe I will think of a way to repay you for your gift."

"Yes mast..." This time Alucard was stopped by Integra's on his.

"Just Integral tonight. Come I want to continue."

"As you bid let us walk on." After nearly an hour of walking around Integra's stomach reminded her she, unlike Alucard, did need to eat. "Let us go have a proper dinner."

When they reentered the Manson, the dinning room now held a small table, obviously meant only for two. On one side was Integra's favorite dish, on the other one she had not seen before. "It is a favorite of mine. Made of some meats and garnishing I enjoyed some years ago and decided to enjoy again. I hope it is perfectly to your liking."

"Alucard I don't what to say, it's so wonderful." Integra went and grasped a glass of the wine that sat on the table. Alucard came up behind her and reached for his.

"How about a toast to us, if you choose me over all those unworthy twerps."

"To us." They both downed their wine and sat to eat. They had many more glasses of wine but no where near enough to be drunk for either yet when Integra asked if Alucard would like to come up to her room he suspected she had a little to much.

"Let us wait till tomorrow when we are both clear of head, and then we may do whatever you wish."

"I am clear Alucard. I know I love you and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I want to be with you not one of the heathens the Queen sends. You." To make her point complete she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep loving kiss.

4 Months later. Integra and Alucard have refused to tell anyone why she refuses all the suitors and what they have really been up to.

"Integra I worry for you. This is the second week you have been sick. Please for Hellsing's fate, if not your own have a doctor come to check you." Alucard lay half cover on her bed watching her throw up in a metal bucket by the bed.

"Fine, get dressed and find Walter, tell him to inform me of the appointment time." Integra took her towel and went to shower.

A few dozen hours later a doctor has came and taken a sample of Integra's blood for tests. Integra's office phone rings and she picks up.

"Hellsing, Sir Hellsing speaking."

"Yes, Sir Integra it is Dr. Bachman with the results of your tests."

"Well what are they? I do have work to do." Integra really didn't care, he would probably say she had a string of stomach flu, give her medicine and try to confine her to the bed. She was only a little right.

"You are pregnant, maybe a month or month and a half. Congratulations." He hung up. But Alucard phased into the office in time to see Integra faint, something he thought was impossible.

Skip once again to Integra 7 months pregnant and showing even though her tailored suits.

Walter had hired a painter as a Christmas gift to paint a picture of Integra and Alucard together. The best part about it was all they had to do was pose for some angle snap shots and he could paint it from that. Of course Alucard messed with her and the picture turned into one of them both smiling with him reaching around playing with her tie and her with a gun under his chin. He was also pulling her closer with his other hand. It was even hard to tell she was 7 months in the picture. When the product had been unveiled at a dinner hosted by the Queen it shocked many. One because they now knew who the mysterious father was and two because Integra looked happy, and just not the dopy happy, the I'm in love with my soul-mate happy.

The Queen had taken her aside later and asked some questions, "Sir Integral, do you understand that the child you carry is part vampire and part Hellsing, making it the holiest, un-holiest object known to this old lady?"

"I guessed that your Majesty."

"Well then I'm glad you finally found the one you love. You both look quite happy but isn't the age an issue?"

"It would be an issue with anyone, so no it is not. Now please excuse me I wish to go sit and possible dance later."

"Dance? When have you ever danced at any function?" The Queen's utter surprise amused Integra.

"Since my lover showed me how." Integra walked away in high sprits, and dance she did. Right as Carnival of the Animals began playing, she had taken a new liking to the song.

One last comment was made before her and Alucard left. "If a vampire was the only thing strong enough to claim her head then maybe Hellsing is tougher then we thought."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The next day after the test for Seraphina, somewhere around 3 in the morning.

"Our daughter did much better then we thought she would ever do. Why not give a mission?" Alucard lay on the bed in what was now called their room by the staff. Thumping from a bass could be heard from three rooms over in Seraphina's room. Seras was probably in there with her listening to some cd she had got.

"I'm not sure Vlad, I don't want her hurt." She had begun him Vlad as a sign she truly loved him. He had said it meant more to him then an 'I love you' muttered into a rich sweet kiss.

Integra sat on the edge of the bed. Her hair now down to her knees pooled behind her. She was nude save for underwear, as was Alucard. "Hurt and injure are different. You are hurting her by telling her she is too young to do what you did three years before her. Just think about it, I want you both happy."

"I know." Integra raised up grabbed a towel and went to shower. She was followed by Alucard.

Okay... REVIEW! Please I will give you a villain in the next chapter I promise and as a bonus a boyfriend for Seraphina, a 9 dollar value for the low, low price of one review.

Well that's it. There is a plot. Um you can't see it yet because... I made this chapter over 2,000 words and I can't type anymore. It hurts.

Oh poll to because I believe readers should have a saw in how the book or story goes. So by popular demand the villain will either be:

A Nuts stalker bent on using Seraphina as a sacrifice for some hell demon, let's call him bob for now.

B A pimple faced bug on my computer screen. (DIE smashes with ball of paper) Opps I killed villain. NOOO POOR VILLIAN AND HIS FAMILY WAHHH!

C Someone bent on world dominion or

D Whatever my crazed mine comes up with. ( I like this one because right now the villain I have in mind is a man who comes from, well I can't tell that but I will tell you he has inside info about all the Hellsing staff and family. And no it is not a rip off from anther story as a friend pointed out. If it is similar in any way to a story you write please under stand I meant that not to happen these are all what I thought sounded original for the Hellsing people.)

Peace,

HENTAI SHA

RANCID BLOOD.

_Oh the poem I mention kind of got replaced by the flash back if you would like I can add it to the next chapter. Let me know._


	2. Don't let me leave you

Hey okay so no reviews so far but I feel like typing so.

"I have to write a poem on a decision I have had to make in the past, and how it made me feel. Sir, do you have any ideas on what I should write?" Seraphina sat at a desk off to one corner in Integra's office. Said corner had since held a crib, play box, and a relaxing chair. However this past few Seraphina had asked to be working closing to Hellsing, so she got a desk and a small paperwork pile all her own.

"Summer homework?" Integra was deep in a report turn out of new troops for Hellsing, only 16 of the 40 something applied looked have way good.

"Yeah, it has to like our 6 liners you heard yesterday." Seraphina raised up and looked over at her Mother, knowing full well even without a quick response she had her.

"Alone was it?" Integra remember every line of poem. Seraphina had shown great emotion in only 6 lines, about her life. It had went,

'I am alone.

In all I do.

I am me.

Thus I am myself.

Forever to search

For this my lonely purpose.'

(Poem written by me so please do not use 'Alone' without my permission. Even that is all your review is to ask me if you can use it, please ask for it and if you wish to use Seraphina. Thank you)

"Yes, I thought it went quit well. This is for English class correct?" Integra still had a half paying attention sound to her voice but she was very much paying attention.

"Yes, the rules are at least 3 pages front, hand written, and will have to be mailed back for a contest." Seraphina loved her English class and math class, though science came as a close third. "If it is chosen I get to read it out loud on the first day of school for all the parents."

"I may but it is really up to you in the end. Did I give you the blood order forms, or did they stay on my desk?" Integra looked closer still. The form she held was a notice of undeceived orders. Usually Hellsing ordered roughly 100 packages of blood a month, this month none had been recorded ordered.

"I had them, filled them, and gave them back for your signature to authorize the order. As par normal." Most kids spend time with their parents in a loving environment, and with a great deal of playing or joking around. Seraphina however had been raised with Integra on one side, teaching basic hunting for vampires, what makes vampires so strong, and how to be human enough for no one to guess she was part vampire. Alucard on the other teaching how to use her powers, about vampire law, order, and history, and how to vampuric enough to survive on a package of blood a day. Statements like what happened to this paper and did this get sent in or use your shadows or you're much faster and smarter then that little one was actually signs of love in her life.

"So I must then have gave them to Gatos," Gatos was Walter's nephew, however when Seraphina was 6 Walter now 90 something had passed over a night. Gatos had come and begun doing his job to help out then was permanently hired as butler and guard to the Hellsing house. "who would have sent them in like ordered. This must mean they lost our order and they are trying to get more money out of us to replace the package they prepared and lost because of 'our misplacement of paperwork'."

"Would like me to ask Gatos if he knows what happened to the forms?" Seraphina did not need blood every day but without her powers would drain till she was near just as strong and fast as a human. Correction full blooded human.

"Yes and also dress for a mission, I expect you in here with Seras by and hour before sunset to discuss this mission. Understood?" Integra looked at the girl; her hair was neither the blond of the Hellsing's nor the black of Alucard but a graceful mix. Blond highlighted and streaked black, her eyes also a play of color and light. Red when confused, angry, or using her powers, blue when she focused on being mere human for meeting and such, and a light lavender when relaxed and normal or, like now, highly excited. Even her frame was perfect mix of Integra's and Alucard's, well proportioned and tall and thin. Though she showed more of what Integra had hid at 16. She never tried to give the illusion she was anything but a woman.

"Really, thank you Sir. I don't what else to say." Seraphina rose up dashed over hugged Integra quickly and then went to find Gatos; she had only an hour until the time her mother had given her. Gatos where are you? 

My office young miss, why? 

Some forms never made it to the blood barons. Sir would like to know if you had them last? 

Yes and I gave to an officer to take to the post box right after I notarized delivery. 

What was the officer's name Gatos? 

I think Shine young miss. 

Thank you Gatos. Seraphina walked the halls to the door that lead to the grounds. She was going to have to find this Shine before time ran out and she couldn't just use her mind with the new commander, they where still trying to give the illusion she was human. The grounds where sculptured beautifully. Ivy warped up the side of the shooting range, 10 foot high hedges hide the artillery field, and a church like building housed the weapons and barracks, making the lands look like a normal country side castle.

When she entered the church like building their was even a main pray hall with pews and all. On Sundays the men held service there, most of time she went in with them. Integra was always to busy but she held a time aside no matter sometime in the week to pray.

To her left was a door that read 'No Patrons past this point please. May God be with you.' She happened to know on the other side it read a little differently. Along the lines of stay the fuck out. She went though this door, it led to hallway with 5 doors. A kitchen, a restroom with showers, a supply closet, the weaponry room, and the barracks was actual 3 levels. She needed the second on. Following the same path down to second floor, she found the door marked 'Myth'.

"Commander Myth, its Seraphina I need a word with you." She called as knocked on the door.

"Yes, hold on for just a moment." His deep alluring voice called. When the door cracked open a man of about 35 was in front of her, he looked not a day over his 25th year, and was molded into an amazing mix of muscle and heights. "Yes young Sir."

"Now, now please I am no where near a Sir yet. Seraphina or Sera is just fine. I need to now about an officer." She politely flirted with him, even at only 16 she knew if you wanted from a man all you had to do was play to groins.

"Which one, Sera?" He was caught, she could probably get him to kill any man woman or animal at Hellsing in that moment.

"Shine, nothing to describe, just his name." She pouted ever so slightly. "Do you know he is under?" Her voice even held a whine most kids use when they want something.

"Chain I think, hope it helps." She went to turn away then thought what the hell; give him a small peck on the cheek. Most of the men knowingly admitted to liking not only her but her mother as well. It worked to advantage none of then knew she was part vampire. She was able to use her girly wiles to lead them into dreams of lust and then use that lust to get whatever she wanted from them at a later date. Integra had no idea how devious her little lost angel could be.

"Thank you, Anthony Myth." She knew every man's full name and knew just which ones loved to her it uttered from her lips in low voice filled with all their wet dreams and dirty thoughts.

She made her way to the room marked, as a joke, by a single chain that started from the top of door to the bottom, then one crossing over making a chain cross.

She knocked on the heavy metal door. Hoping he was in not running drills with his station.

Her wish came true as the chains rattled and out stepped Lieutenant Chain. The only man who had known before he came to Hellsing that freaks and vampires existed in this world so flawed. "Seraphina, her get the test results for block 45 or here on personal." It was well known she would haunt the barracks on accession.

"Actually I need officer Shine out here now." She smiled and willed her eyes the Hellsing blue that was so looked for in all the heirs to its mighty throne.

"MEN OUT FORWARD AND PRESENTING!" A voice called to make any drill sergeant proud and then do what ever the voice said.

The 16 men who made up the unit referred to as 'link' assembled. Each one in front of his own door. "SHINE STEP OUT THE REST RUN A LINE!" In a more normal voice he said to Seraphina that he couldn't call them out and have them do nothing.

"Shine over here. Follow Seraphina back to the house and then go run three lines since you don't have to run with the rest." Chain took off at a jog behind his men kicking the heels of the last few.

"What does the little Hellsing want?" Shine obliviously very self centered stood before Seraphina and looked down on her. She really wanted to use her powers and scare him shitless.

"Gatos informed me he gave you papers to give to the post this past week..." With her mouth still open Shine interrupted her. His 6' 3" frame barely putting her own 5' 9" frame in shadows, tried to make himself appear much bigger.

"Never got no paper from Gates or whatever that butler's name is. Now if you don't mind girl I have some lines to run, but you wouldn't know about that would you."

"His name is Gatos you pig and for information I can run more lines then my mother, so I would advise shutting that shit hole you call mouth." Her temper flared and it took every thing in her will power to make her eyes stay blue. But being from Integra and Alucard she had some to spare.

"Listen _you little Hellsing bitch _I don't care who you think you rich bitch fuckers are but I don't have to listen to that shit from you. Matter a fact I could rape you right now and take pretty little body you flaunt and ruin it so I advise you shut that shit hole on your face." By the time he was down he had backed Seraphina's back to a corner and had his hands up to stop her from running. Like that thought ever crossed her mind.

Mother sorry. 

Seraphina? What is it? 

Shine, ask Chains. Got to go hurt someone now. Integra thought for a moment about what she heard. Hurt not injure, who ever it was lucky.

"Hey Shine?" She grinned up at him, bared her fangs and let her eyes go deep red. "Boo."

"_What the fuck? _ Your one of them, that means the big bitch in the office, really did fuck her pet." He snarled at her, disgusted and not the least bit afraid of all shadows growing around him.

"Yep, point. My daddy happens to be here right now too but I want you. You speak of raping me here on this wall, sounds good. Why not kiss me? See how much tongue you can get in my mouth." She opened her mouth like lover waiting on that kiss.

"Alright, I'll take the bait." He leaned down and for one brief second Seraphina realized her first kiss was going to be to hold someone down and make him see all his fears warped into her one little body.

Shine darted his tongue in and began to mess with her tongue. How he had never thought he would ever get this far. His hand went to her breast before he could touch it he saw scenes he never wanted to repeat and some he had only dreamed about brought to life before him.

Alucard watched from a corner, mentally congratulating his daughter. She had down what only three people in his life had ever done. Put a petty thing like a first kiss to waste on a greater cause. 'Seraphina you really are the offspring of two of hell's favorites.'

In the corner Shine had pissed, shit, and puked all over the place. He was lying in the floor curled into a ball, whimpering and squirming. She had broken him then taken his memory of seeing her red half. Mother? 

Seraphina, where are you? 

The barracks, write out a leave of absence for a Shine, Douglas. He won't be able to work for a few years. Stupid bastard. 

What happened? 

He threatened to rape me and called you a bitch. 

Alucard did he really do that? 

Yes, everything Seraphina has said is true. 

I will take care of it. 

Seraphina went back to the house and continued on to wake Seras and get ready for her mission. Meanwhile the link group came back to find Shine curled in his own waste scared to let any man touch him. I toke Gatos and a doctor with a tranquilizer to get him off the Hellsing grounds.

Integra put in a from to the Queen giving a brief statement of what happened and why Shine was being let go. And why he could not return to work like Hellsing.

Integra, now briefing Seraphina and Seras, talked of the mission. "You will go into this bar and false that you are a human, the when a vampire approaches you let him led you back to the 'red room', there he will most likely have some friends. Kill all but one them get the last one to tell you what you need to know, their master and what not. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." They saluted in unison turned and left for the door to go in the private care they were to use. Integra watched them go and wondered if she had done the right thing, letting the girl go on a mission.

Alucard phased in and came up behind her warped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Grazing his teeth on the spot she loved. "You did the correct thing allowing her to grow up, Integral. Now please do not worry, I saw what she did to that excuse for a flesh bag and you would have been proud."

As he continued his assault on her neck he moved the collar of her shirt and found the choker he had given all those years ago. It still held tight around her neck, over the scar from her stab and all. He reached his hands up to her tie and began to play with it, getting her to fall back on him. "Just let go, please and accept she is old enough to take care of the scum you have already beaten. Any ways she wants a proper party to show up all those ones done by Lady Gartner for Halloween. What do you think?"

"Vlad I am almost 45 years old, I have my heir, and my organization is prefect. I really don't care what she does. Let her have her party." Integra then thought about it, a question that would come up no matter what, "What will you do when I die?"

"Be by your side asking if you wish to live wish me forever then crying like a baby after you pass and I am left alone." He stared straight ahead monotone. Integra looked up at him, her back to his stomach.

"Alucard turn me. Don't let me leave you like that, after this birthday I will give Seraphina Hellsing and you can have me in all the ways you wish." Her voice held her choked tears, over the years of raising Sera and loving Alucard she had soften some where, or maybe she had always been this way behind closed doors, who new for sure.

"Are sure Integral, I don't want you to regret it." He peered into her eyes and tried to see them red like his own. He turned her to him so that they now stood stomach to stomach.

"I am sure but no telling anyone, I will be buried as my will reads and then that night you will come unearth me." Integra could see herself now trying to figure out what to wear to her own funeral.

"That will be funny indeed Integral, but how about we retire to the living room and watch the Phantom of Opera again." Since seeing it a few months ago Alucard had loved it.

"Yes why not."

By the time Seraphina came back in, exhaustion had claimed her mother and Alucard lay behind her his arms lost in her coat, her tie missing, and their boots both gone. Alucard had grinned and Seraphina had ran to her room.

Okay have to go watch lost now. Its like the only thing my family ever does together so I have to go do it. This makes this chapter three thousands words. (Woot) (3001) (3002) (3003) (3004) Carp okay its like 3000 something enjoy.


End file.
